


All Dressed up And Naked

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, very slight d/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Tumblr request for trans top McCree that got melded with a wip of trans Hanzo in bondage





	All Dressed up And Naked

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, trans Jesse McCree, trans Hanzo Shimada, bondage, very slight d/s elements, oral sex, fingering, penetrative sex, multiple orgasms
> 
> A tumblr request for trans top McCree that got added on to a wip I already had almost written of just plain old trans Hanzo and bondage

“You sure you're comfortable, sugar?” 

“If I were not, Jess, I promise I would have said something, I promise.”

Right now Hanzo was kneeling in their bed, Jesse nervously twisting the red ropes that were supposed to go on Hanzo. Jesse was supposed to tie Hanzo up, take charge, dom Hanzo but… there were nerves. Hanzo was of course consenting and had been the one to suggest it in the first place and constantly reassuring McCree that he did indeed want it, but McCree… how to put it? Well McCree was not a dom anything, never the type to take that kind of charge in the bedroom. If anything, Hanzo’s penchant to take charge had been something of a relief when they had started experimenting in bed.

“Okay, okay,” McCree said, getting on the bed with Hanzo. He pressed a kiss to the back of Hanzo’s neck regardless, more for his nerves than Hanzo’s, before letting the rope slack. “Just… for my health, say the safe word for me? Aloud?”

“I will say ‘Red’ if I wish for you to stop immediately. I use use ‘Green’ if I like something and wish for you to continue. And I will use ‘Yellow’ if I want you to slow down and stop something.”

“Alright… here we go then, angel,” McCree sighed before quickly glancing at the bedside table. The safety scissors were still there, along with his phone with Angie on speed dial if things went really wrong, but hopefully if McCree botched this then it would not require medical assistance.

McCree wiped his hands before they got too sweaty to work before tugging the book of rope work that they had flipped through, closer. Hanzo had pointed one out to McCree, one of the more… advanced techniques honestly. It would keep Hanzo’s arms tied behind his back and add in rope bonds that would keep Hanzo’s legs hunched underneath of him like they were now. Breathing out, McCree squinted at the book page to start the first step.

“Do you need assistance?” Hanzo asked.

“No… no.... you still sure pumpkin?”

“Yes, Jess, I promise,” Hanzo chuckled softly.

Steeling himself, Jesse started. The first ropes went around Hanzo’s shoulders, tied at the back and then required Hanzo to hold his arm behind his back so that Jesse could tie them into place. Jesse kept checking as he worked through the bones that would criss cross over the skin of Hanzo’s arms down to his wrists, kept checking with Hanzo to make them tighter or more loose.

“Tighter,” Hanzo gruffed out.

“Are you sure hun?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo looked over his shoulder at Jesse and just gave him a burning smoulder, high and perfect cheekbones already red with growing desire.

“Please make them tighter, Jess.”

Unable to resist that look, Jesse tightened the rope a bit more, making sure to leave enough breathing room that there was nothing getting cut off, all the way to the rope cuffs that would keep Hanzo’s wrists at his elbows and then tying it off.

Jesse looked over his work nervously, and with a little bit of growing lust, tugging the ropes here and there to make sure that there was about two fingers width that could be wedge between the skin and the ropes. Also the silky red ropes just looked damned good crisscrossed across Hanzo’s pretty skin, framing everything just right. Holy shit, Hanzo looked good like this. Jesse ran his hands down Hanzo’s sides, feeling the muscles tighten and then relax underneath his finger tips.

“Damn, angel, you are a goddamn sight,” Jesse rumbled before peppering kisses along the back of Hanzo’s neck. “So goddamn handsome, all strung up like this.”

Hanzo legitimately moaned, shuddering underneath McCree’s touch and making McCree’s mouth go dry.

For the next part, Hanzo had to be eased onto his belly so that McCree could tie up his legs without making the man lay on his arms. Part of McCree agonized on this because it gave him too good of a view of how aroused Hanzo was already, some wetness already gathered at his hole and along his folds and his blood swollen dick poking out from his neatly trimmed bush. Ignoring the neigh overwhelming need to blow Hanzo for the rest of eternity, McCree focused on finishing off the ties that would keep Hanzo’s legs folded and immobile.

When the red ropes were snug, and triple checked by a still very much fretting McCree, Hanzo was eased back on his haunches. Taking a seat before him, McCree looked all over his work again, checking with the book to make sure that it looked right and of course with Hanzo to make sure it felt right.

“Nothin’ pinchin’?”

“No, I’m very comfortable.”

“Not too snug or too loose?”

“No, it is perfect.”

McCree ran his hands up and down Hanzo’s thighs, feeling the thick muscles underneath Hanzo’s soft skin, trying to quell some of the nerves.

“Alright sugar… be kind with me,” McCree said.

They kissed, firstly, sweetly at first. Hanzo seemed eager for it, leaning into Jesse for more contact and groaning into the kiss, making a sharp blow of arousal shudder up and down his spine. When Hanzo parted his lips, Jesse eagerly delved in to taste Hanzo’s mouth and suck the breath from his lungs and that deep moaning voice with it. Hanzo kissed him passionately, trying to press harder against Jesse, so needy for contact. Spit managed to escape their sloppy kiss and got caught by both their beards and was quickly followed by more as they just eagerly tried to suck the life from the other.

“Jesse,” Hanzo moaned against his mouth, biting his lower lip.

“I’ve got you hun,” Jesse moaned back.

Jesse eased Hanzo around and then back on his stomach, biting back a deep and needy moan when Hanzo eagerly spread his thighs. Hanzo looked over his shoulder as Jesse spread Hanzo’s thighs a bit more. A groan escaped him as he boldly spread Hanzo, and then eagerly pressed forward to start lavishing the man with attention. Hanzo moaned deeply with the first stroke of McCree’s tongue and a dirty litany of moans and curses in both English and Japanese as McCree sucked, kissed, licked and nibbled along Hanzo, getting the man soaked with excitement.

Hanzo spread his thighs a bit more, giving Jesse a bit more room to push his face into the man more. Carefully using his fingers, Jesse spread Hanzo a bit more and pressed his tongue against Hanzo’s hole, firm strokes and stiff jabs of his tongue until it could sink inside of that tight clenching heat. Hanzo jerked underneath of him, pushing his hips back and further onto McCree’s tongue. The wetness from Hanzo was soaking McCree’s beard and making McCree groan and shudder with need.

McCree lavished attention to Hanzo for several long moments, listening to the sounds of Hanzo’s moaning and groaning and tasting the man grow more heated and wetter with pleasure. When the pitch of Hanzo’s voice grew, the man almost howling underneath of Jesse, he pulled away, loudly smacking his lips as Hanzo just whined and groaned into the bedsheets.

“You still good hun?” Jesse asked, scraping Hanzo’s cum off his face.

“Very,” Hanzo rasped. “Please continue.”

Jesse got the strap on out of the bedside stand, quickly getting it on before turning back to Hanzo. With the lube that McCree had also grabbed, he first got Hanzo stretched, teasingly keeping the man on the cusp of his still denied orgasm and stretching him for the strap on. Thankfully McCree saved his quickly thinning patience and used his metal fingers, else the feeling of Hanzo clenching would make him impatient and he really want Hanzo to enjoy this.

When Hanzo was nice and stretched, Jesse got a little bit of lube inside of him and then on the strap on before hunching over Hanzo, one hand tightly holding onto the man’s hip and the other pressing the strap on in, pushing and pushing as Hanzo moaned and groaned with pleasure underneath of him, all the way until he was bottomed out. And god what a sight when Jesse paused to catch his breath. Hanzo flushed and tied up underneath of him, the toy stuffed inside of Hanzo and the man’s sweaty skin as he shuddered and groaned in pleasure.

Already close to cumming, Jesse decided to make short work of this and started thrusting, hard and sharp snaps of his hips that had Hanzo practically howling underneath of him. Jesse held onto Hanzo’s hip tenderly and used his free hand to reach underneath Hanzo and start rubbing his dick, quickly pushing the man over the edge because Jesse was not going to last long at this rate. Hanzo was just too damn irresistible for his own damned good and Jesse was a very weak man. Moaning praises and sweet nothings, Jesse continued to fuck Hanzo and further undo the mess of handsome underneath of him.

Jesse knew that Hanzo came the first time because of the absolute howl that came out of the man. Jesse also knew that Hanzo was up for more based on how the man kept pushing his hips back against McCree and moaning out ‘Green’ over his shoulder when Jesse gave a few tentative thrusts. So Jesse fucked Hanzo to yet another orgasm, undoing the man until he let out a low and strained moan that signaled a second orgasm and the man went to mush underneath of him, panting and twitching with the throes of his two orgasms.

Too close, Jesse thrusted a few last times to grind the base of the strap on against his own junk before grunting and shuddering and orgasming himself, feeling his spine light up with pleasure and shivers rack his body. A few thrusts drew out the sweet pleasure until sensitivity won out and Jesse slowed, pulled out and then undid the harness and tossed the toy aside. After a moment of catching his breath, Jesse gently patted Hanzo’s thigh to bring him around.

“You good?” Jesse panted out.

“Mmm… very,” Hanzo drowsily muttered, voice rough from his shouting.

Jesse took to gently undoing the bonds, thankfully not needing the scissors, before putting the rope aside and then gently messaging over the very slight red marks of where the rope had rubbed the skin with their previous frantic moving. Hanzo was already a mushy mess before the message, but Hanzo was practically a puddle when Jesse gently eased him onto his side to snuggle into him, hugging Hanzo tightly against him.

“You good, angel?” Jesse murmured into Hanzo’s ear.

“Very, Jess,” Hanzo chuckled.

“Want a shower?”

“In a moment, I feel very… content after that,” Hanzo purred, reaching over his shoulder to kiss Jesse senseless.

When they parted for breath, Jesse snuggled into Hanzo and just held the man he loved.


End file.
